


Devil's Advocate

by Multishipper13



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, LITERALLY, Like, Minor Mentions of Violence, Seven Princes of Hell, Sort Of, The other side of the story, Vaguely related to Supernatural, as told by: Lucifer, kind of, one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper13/pseuds/Multishipper13
Summary: devil's advocate/ˈˌdevəlz ˈadvəkət/n.One who argues against a cause or position, not as a committed opponent but simply for the sake of argument or to determine the validity of the cause or position.(This was actually an ELA project that I liked enough to post here.Basically Lucifer's side of the storyMight be offensive if you're religious, so be warned)





	Devil's Advocate

Oh, hello there little Beastie. You’ve come to meet me? Hear my side of the Story? Well, I must confess, I never thought that any would ever want to, though I had hoped….I had hoped that humanity might be at least sceptical of what actually happened, and it seems that, perhaps, I was right. When Ve created humans, I sensed Vis mistake, and what I did not know yet, what would become my salvation: Unlike most of the Angels, Ve created humans to have curiosity, to have Freewill, a trait that none of my siblings ever had; or, if they ever did, it was soon erased from their minds. It is this curiosity, this cursed freewill that allowed me to see the Kingdom Come for what it truly is: Not a blessed land, or one of eternal happiness, but rather one of confinement, for while Ve reasoned that the only way to be happy was to have on set position in life, you and I know that soon, such an existence becomes monotonous, pointless, and that though Freewill and Choice are hard, inevitably, nothing is more satisfying than making a decision and knowing that it was you who made it, as opposed to something that was destined to be by Ver.

   Ah yes, the Story. Well, I can’t promise that my side of the Story is the true one; after all, what is the truth but history written by a biased party? In that respect, there is no truth, as to tell the true Story, one would have to be a mere observer, unbiased, and even then they would not truly tell the full story, for they wouldn’t be able to see it from any party’s perspective. Forgive me for rambling; A few millennia alone has done little for my conversational skills. 

   It began, like many things, with a small seed of doubt. A whispered what if…? here, a subconscious but is that really true…? nags at one’s mind, chipping away at the glowing façade, ripping small pieces of the veil that clouds one’s mind, blinds them to reality, until, finally, all that glitters and is gold is revealed to be but mica and glass painting a smokescreen so realistic, it’s too good to be true. That, I think, was what made me See, truly, for the first time, that the Kingdom Come was but a magician’s hoax, an elaborate card trick that only works because the magician diverts the populace’s gaze to something else; when that is stripped away, one sees but a sleight of hands; in that way, you humans are quite right in saying Ve is a magician.

   After that, I could see, and what I saw repulsed me: gone were the splendours, the luxury, the purpose, for what being of true strength relies on illusions to fool those who follow Ver into believing? Ve may claim that I lie, but look at Ver, Ve who needs smoke and mirages and simulacrum to deceive. Once I saw, I was horrified; I attempted to convince my siblings, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Raguel, and Barachiel, to look, to see, as I saw. They called me a fool, a dissenter; they threatened to cast me out of Heaven, and I, though nauseated by their aggression, retreated, pretended that I had seen my supposed folly, and gathered my strength, gathered like-minded individuals; I planned a rebellion, a mutiny, an escape from this cage for all those who heeded my cry for freedom.

   The eventual battle was not indeed a battle or a defeat. It was an escape, a flight from the rotting, cancerous, realm to which we had once been confined. We nearly eluded Ver and Vis forces, though at the last moment a lesser angel, the boldest and most eager to please, darted forward a bare second- though how can one truly measure Time in a place void of it?- before I had fully cleared the Gates, and, seizing a blade in nir hands, severed the wings from my shoulders, and I fell into what you humans refer to as “Hell”, blood streaming down my back. 

   Heh. It’s interesting, the picture humanity paints of Hell, though I suppose it’s hardly your fault. It is neither freezing and icy nor scalding and magma filled, save for the areas where the Demons preferring this climate reside, but rather a forest, though if one has enough power, they can alter it to be, say, a beach. Ah, I do apologize for getting sidetracked. 

   After my Fall, I spent many years regaining my power, until I was strong enough to craft myself a new pair of jet-and-obsidian-black wings from the feathers of my slain allies, a way to commemorate their loss, to ensure they were never forgotten. Then, I designated seven of my closest allies, Sargatanas, Lucifuge, Fleurety, Asmodeus, Belial, Agaliarept, and Satanachia, as Princes of Hell- before you rise up in arms, protesting at the masculine title, allow me to remind you that it is just that: a title. In those days, a title could be held by any gender, a truth that I believe in deeply. Though many of you blame your problems on us, the truth- as far as I am aware- is that, like all other being with Freewill and the power of Choice, humans are prone to imperfections. 

Me and mine simply wish to reside in our new home peacefully- as a matter of fact, a good many of us are skilled metalsmiths and creators of jewellery which we trade with the other realms.

I do hope that answers your question.


End file.
